Romeo i Cinderella
by Kimi3999
Summary: Romeo i Kopciuszek od Rin i Len Kagamine. Mala Przepraszam, MALA! historyjka oparta na "Romeo & Cinderella" i historii z67ywkvp. Troche wiecej niz to co sie dzieje w klipie, o wieeeeele wiecej. Rin X Len
1. Chapter 1

**[P] Kimi opowiada [P]**

Kimi : Dziendobry kochani!

Neru : Dobry moze dla ciebie...

Kimi : Ty zawsze masz taki humor =_=

Neru : Nie ja sobie odbieram Len'a, zeby ten sie zakochal w Rin .

Kimi : Nie ja jestem diva ktora mysli ze jest najlepsza i najpiekniejsza ale tak nie jest .

Neru : Zaraz cie...

Kimi : Oj, oj, oj, a co sie stalo z wielka litera na "Cie"? è_é

Neru : Przepadla ostatnim razem, razem z Miku kiedy w nia rzucilam Death Note'm.

Kimi : =_=

Rin : To kiedy poczatek? Jestem tak podekscytowana! w PAF! "podekscytowana", trudne do wymowienia slowo, 1€ Meiko! :P

Meiko : No i po co ja sie o to z toba zalorzylam... *daje Rin 1€*

Kimi : Widzicie te "[P]" na gorze? To oznacza "Pauza". Jezeli widzicie "[R]" oznacza to "Rozdzial", a "[V]" jest to "VOCALOID", czyli kiedy Vocaloid lub Utau opowiada. Miedzy tymi tymi, sa informacje. Ta historia jest zabazowana (takie slowo istnieje mam nadzieje O_O) na "Romeo & Cinderella" spiewane przez Rin i Len'a Kagamine, i tez na francuskiej opowiesci tego samego tematu (Romeo i Cinderella).

**[R] Pierwszy [R]**

**[V] Rin Kagamine [V]**

Dzisiaj mam isc do liceum, tuz po feriach, z tej okazji moi rodzice byli w domu. W nocy slyszalam jak sie znowu klocili o moja przyszlosc, moja mama mowila o tym, jak wspaniala lekarka moge byc, a moj tato mowil ze doskonale widzi mnie jako adwokatke. Jak oni moga decydowac o _moja _przyszlosc? Z mojej strony, bardzo chce byc piosenkarka, ale nigdy nie mialam okazji byc uslyszana.

Tego ranka, kiedy bylam jeszcze w moim wygodnym lozku, ktos zapukal do mojego pomaranczowego pokoju. Otworzylam moje zielononiebieskie oczy i powoli wstalam patrzac za okno na piekny i wielki ogrod ktory zakupili moi rodzice z ta biala willa. Pukanie znowu sie zaczelo, a ja zareagowalam szybko wstajac i idac do drzwi sprawiajac ze moja biala koszula nocna na chwile zawisla w powietrzu. Otworzylam drewniane drzwi ktore byly zamkniete na klucz. W drzwiach stala dumna i wysoka bialowlosa, majaca ciagle ten sam smutny wzrok, chociaz smutna nie byla. Zamknela swoje czerwone oczeta i usmiechnela sie, robiac przy tym ruch w bok, co sprawilo ze jej spiete w niski kucyk dlugie wlosy wspaniale poruszaly sie.

- Czas sie przygotowac, panienko Rin.

- Haku-chan... - usmiechnelam sie ja z koleji.

Zabrala mnie do przebieralni gdzie Miku juz czekala. Zrobilam zaskoczana mine, dlatego ze zadko rodzice pozwalaja komu kolwiek wejsc do willi, ze strachu ze ten ktos cos ukradnie widzac tyle kosztownych rzeczy. Na mojej twarzy, tak samo tak na twarzy Miku, pojawil sie szeroki usmiech. Pobieglam w strone Miku i rzucilam sie jej w ramiona.

- Miku-chan! - krzyknelam.

- Rin-chi! - zasmiala sie. - Cale wakacje Ciebie nie widzialam!

No tak, spedzialam cale ferie w domu, majac tylko Haku i Ruko, znaczy sie... to i tak duzo, bo mialam tylko Miku, Haku i Ruko jako przyjaciolki... Moi rodzice nie akceptowali ludzi ktorzy nie byli bogaci, a Haku i Ruko sa pokojowkami domu Kagamin'ow.

Wysoka kobieta z krotkimi czarnymi wlosami spiete w dwa kuce do mnie podeszla z mundurkiem szkolnym, takim samym, co miala na sobie Miku.

Ubralam sie i poszlam razem z Miku do liceum, ktore bylo tak z 50 minut od mojego domu na piechote. Na szczescie mozna bylo wziasc pociag, co wykrotszylo droge o 30 minut.

- Jak tam minely ferie, Rin-chi? - zaczela rozmowe Miku bedac juz w pociagu.

- Nudno... codziennie musialam zostawac w domu i sie uczyc na ten semestr z nauczycielami domowymi... - westchnelam. - Jedyna rozrywka byla kiedy Ruko pomylila cukier z sola i kawa taty byla goszka, jego mina byla calkiem smieszna, to sie lekko usmialam. No ale pozniej, i Ruko, i ja, dostalysmy kare...

- Szkoda ze nie moglas ze mna pojechac na kamping... Rozpalanie ogniska, namioty i walka z niedzwidziami...!

- Zauwazylam ze masz silniejsza syluetke... - usmiechnelam sie lekko.

- He he! - zasmiala sie dumnie Miku.

Dotarlysmy na miejsce i Miku od razu wypatrywala ladnych chlopcow.

-Hej, Rin, co myslisz o tamtym? - pokazala mi niebieskowlosego chlopaka Miku.

- Hm... to chyba Shion Kaito, jest w mojej klasie... - zauwazylam.

- Co o nim myslisz? - zblizyla sie do mnie Miku.

- Nie interesuje sie chlopakami...

Miku oddalila sie troche ode mnie.

- Czyli ze... yu... ri?...

- Dobrze wiesz ze nie! - krzyknelam. - Tylko teraz mysle bardziej o nauce...

- Och... Rin-chi... powinnas sie interesowac chlopakami, miloscia, romantyzmem i tego typu rzeczach, masz szesnacie lat!

- Nawet gdybym sie tym interesowala, moi rodzice by tego nie chcieli. Mowia ze "milosc to glupia i bezuzyteczna rzecz".

- Mam nadzieje ze ty tak nie myslisz! - przestraszyla sie Miku.

- Ja sie tym nie interesuje, ja o tym nie mysle. - powiedzialam stanowczo.

Kiedy wybila godzina osma, wszyscy obecni w korytarzu poszli do swoich klas. Miku sie ze mna porzegnala i poszla do klasy A. Ja ruszylam w strone klasy B. Kiedy tylko weszlam, wiekszosc wzrokow ruszuly na mnie tak jakby wbijajac sie we mnie, i plotki sie ropoczely.

"Hej, patrz! To ta bogata!"

"Na pewno jest samolubna, majac tyle pieniedzy..."

"Dlaczego uczy sie w tej szkole?"

"Na pewno skupia sie tylko na nauce, a nie na przyjacielach, majac takie dobre oceny..."

"Ale z niej podlizywaczka, nigdy nie dostala ani jednej uwagi od Sakine-sensei!"

Nikt nie chcial sie ze mna zaprzyjaznic, a jak ja postanawialam robic ten pierwszy krok, odrzucano mnie w nie za mily sposob... Ale byli tez ci, ktorzy nie zwracali na mnie uwagi, jak ja na nich, bo mi sie wydawali dziwni, jak Kamui-kun, lub Zatsune-san, ktora nosila to samo imie to moja najlepsza i jedyna przyjaciolka...

Nauczycielka weszla do klasy i zrobilo sie cicho jak nigdy wczesniej. Sakine Meiko, nasza nauczycielka, byla surowa...

- No wiec, witam, witam! - szeroko sie usmiechnela. - Sluchajcie, mam taki plan... Jak teraz jest piersza lekcja od 15 dni, to po co sie tak od razu uczyc? Nie mowie ze nie bedziemy przez te dwie godziny sie uczyc, tylko mowie ze 20 minut przeznaczymy na cos innego...

... Ale nasza nauczycielka byla niezmiernie mila.

- Wiecie dlaczego? - kontynuowala krotkowlosa - Dlatego ze dzisiaj nowy uczen przychodzi do naszej klasy! Mozesz wejsc.

Do klasy wszedl blond chlopak, majacy wlosy spiete w wysoki chociaz krutki kucyk, z zielononiebiekimi oczetami i idealna syluetka. Pierwsze wrazenia mial dobre, bo wszystkie dziewczyny z klasy sie podekscytowaly na jego widok, wszystkie zaczerwienione. Wszystkie, oprocz mnie i Zatsune-san. Moze i byl piekny, ale tak samo dobrze moze byl nie milym, egocentrycznym playboy'em. Wiec, mnie za bardzo nie zachwycil.

- Len Kagamine, milo mi was poznac. - usmiechnal sie nowy uczen.

Od razu zareagowalam na nazwisko "Kagamine". Czyzby byl z mojej dalekiej rodziny? Nie tylko ja tak zareagowalam : w calej klasie slychac bylo szepty o "Kagamine" i "bogata", wiec zgaduje ze szeptali cas o mnie.

- Hej! - rzucila Zatsune - Nie jestes bratem tej... no... Kagamine Rin?

- Kogo? Nie mam rodzenstwa. - zdziwil sie drugi Kagamine.

- Ja... j-jestem Rin Kagamine... - wsatalam.

- Aha... Milo Cie poznac. - powiedzial usmiechajac sie.

- Nikt ciebie nie pytal o zdanie, Kagamine Rin! - krzyknela Neru, blond dziewczyna, ktora byla zawsze, od poczatku do konca, ze mna nie mila.

Usiadlam z glowa skierowana na ziemie. Wolalam siedziec cicho niz mieszac sie w awanture z Akita. Dumna z wygranej, Neru sadycznie sie smiala.

- Ale ona tez moze sie wyrarzac. - Powiedzial nowy uczen do Neru.

To zdziwilo cala klase, wraz ze mna. Po raz pierwszy ktos postawil sie dla mnie.

- Dobra, dobra, uspokoic sie, dwadziescia minut juz minelo! - Oznajmila Sakine-sensei - Len, idz sobie usiadz... ... gdzies.

[V] Len Kagamine [V]

Po postawieniu sie blond dziewczynie, kazdy na mnie spojzal, nawet ten niebieskowlosy chlopak ktory nie uwazal na to co sie dzieje w klasie, lub dlugo wlosy ktory bawil sie fioletowymi dlugopisami od poczatku lekcji.

- Dobra, dobra, uspokoic sie, dwadziescia minut juz minelo! - Oznajmila nauczycielka - Len, idz sobie usiadz... ... gdzies.

Szukalem miejsc na koncu, zeby nie byc za bardzo stylu "kujon" lub "podlizywacz". Byla taka pusta lawka kolo niebieskiego chlopaka, prawie ostatnia, bo ostania byla zajeta przez fioletowlosego gracza w dlugopisy.

- Heyo. - cicho przywital mnie niebieskowlosy. - Jestem Kaito. Niezla akcja.- usmiechnal sie.

- Jestem Gakupo! - odezwal sie glos z tylu. - Jak by co, to nie sluchaj jego rad, sa do bani...

- Zamknij sie... - mruknal Kaito. - Wracajac do tematu... dlaczego ja obroniles, ta dziewczyne? Nie wiesz ze jest nie za... mila czy... przyjacielska... znaczy, tak mowia plotki.

- Plotki? Ja nie wierze plotkom, zazwyczaj sa falszywe. - powiedzialem cicho. - Udowodnie ze te plotki sa falszywe... moze... zaprzyjaznie sie z nia.

- Zaprzyjaznic sie z nia? - zapytal Kaito.

- Sprobowalbym, ale nie chce wygladac na takiego co ma litosc do bogatych... - oznajmil Gakupo.

- Litosc? Jak to? Dlaczego? - spytalem, zdziwiony.

- Nikt tutaj jej nie lubi, wiec nie ma przyjaciol, oprocz Hatsune Miku, ktora jest tak samo bogata. - poinformowal mnie Gakupo.

- Kolejny powod zeby sie z nia zaprzyjaznic! - powiedzialem.

- Nie uda Ci sie! - powiedzial Kaito, a nastepnie dostal kreda od Sakine-sensei.

- Cicho tam! - krzyknela mloda nauczycielka.

Po dwugodzinnej lekcji, byla trzydziestominutowa przerwa, ktora postanowilem spedzic w bibliotece. Chcialem miec cisze i spokoj zeby napisac jakas piosenke, a jak sala muzyczna byla zamknieta, to nie moglem tam pisac. Usiadlem przy jednym z stolikow w bibliotece i zaczalem pisac slowa do melodii ktora juz ustawilem kiedy mi sie nudzilo.

[V] Rin Kagamine [V]

Chcialam troche poczytac, wiec wstapilam do biblioteki. Kiedy do niej weszlam, od razu zobaczylam Len'a. Chcialam mu podziekowac za ochronienie mnie przed obelgami Neru.

Podeszlam do niego i zobaczylam ze cos pisze... pisal piosenke?

- Em... n-nie przeszkadzam? - zapytalam niesmialo.

- Co? - odwrocil sie - Ach, to ty Rin.

Usmiechnal sie do mnie przyjacielsko. Nikt z klasy nigdy tak na mnie nie patrzyl.

- Chcialas cos? - zapytal.

- Ja chcialam... ci sie odwdzieczyc za to ze mnie ochroniles przed Neru...

- Aha. Chcialas tylko podziekowac?

- Ja... chce sie odwdzieczyc... jakos... co moge dla ciebie zrobic? - zapytalam.

Bylam troche zawstydzona, dlatego ze pierwszy raz rozmawialam z kims, kto nie jest ani Miku, ani Haku czy Ruko...

- Hm... - przez dlugi czas myslal napewno "o co by tu ja poprosic". - Moze... nie chcialabys przyjsc jutro do takiego miejsca za szkola, jest tam chyba ogrod, widzialem, chcialbym zebysmy tam razem zjedli obiad, ktory _ty_ ugotujesz. Dobrze?

- Oczywiscie! - zgodzilam sie.

Dobrze ze to tylko to... ... "tylko"? Przeciez ja nie umiem gotowac! Katastrofa...

Po lekcjach poszlam do domu razem z Miku.

- Hej, slyszalam duzo halasow w waszej klasie, co sie tam wyrabialo? - zapytala mnie Miku.

- A, nic... tylko nowy uczen... - powiedzialam neutralnie.

- Chlopak? - podekscytowala sie Miku.

- Tak...

- Czy on jest slodki? Ladny? Jak wyglada? Jego imie? - blysnela oczami.

-Jesli chcesz wiedziec jak wygalda, to musisz go zobaczyc...

- Jak sie nazywa? - potrzasnela mna.

- L-Len K-Kaga-amine-e! - powiedzialam bedac potrzasnieta.

- Kagamine? - przestala.

- T-tak...

- Z twojej rodziny?

- Nie...

- O...

Na tym skaczyla sie rozmowa.

Kiedy juz wrocilam do domu, Haku i Ruko juz spogladaly przez okno. Przeszlam niewiarygodnie duzy ogrod i kluczami ktore mialam w plecaku otworzylam drzwi. Haku przytulila mnie do swojego biustu kiedy tylko polozylam na podlodze plecak.

- H-Haku... d-dusisz... - probowalam powiedziec.

- Oh, przepraszam, przepraszam, Rin-chan...

- Rodzice sa w domu?

- Nie ma ich, mozna robic balange przez 8 dni i 7 noc~ - zazartowala Ruko.

- Aha... - westchnelam szczesliwie - Haku, Ruko, mozecie mi w czyms pomoc?

- Tak? - powiedzialy w chorku.

- Bo... chcialabym na jutro przygotowac cos do jedzenia dla kogos... a ja nie umiem gotowac...

- Nie martw sie, pomozemy Ci! - powiedziala Haku.

- A kto jest tym wybrancem dla kogo gotujesz~? - rzucila Ruko.

- Ruko, lepiej nic nie mow... - zaciagnela Ruko do kuchni Haku.

Wszystkie szybko poszlysmy do kuchni i zaczelysmy gotowac.

* * *

**I jak tam? Dobrze? Nie? Pomysl od z67ywkwvp ( u/3880427/)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[P] Kimi$ Opowiada [P]**

Kimi$ : To jakis koszmar, KOSZMAR!

Miku : Co sie stalo?

Kimi$ : To, ze jak pisalam drugi rozdzial to mi sie komp' kur** wylaczyl =_=

Meiko : HA. HA. :P

Kimi$ : Meiko nie dostanie sake 3

Meiko : Nic nie mowilam.

**[R] Drugi [R]**

**[V] Len Kagamine [V]**

Dzisiaj jest ten dzien, kiedy bedziemy z Rin rozmawiac, i moze staniemy sie przyjaciolmi. To dla mnie... wazny moment... dlaczego? Nie wiem. Mam tylko nadzieje ze uda mi sie z nia zaprzyjaznic.

Kiedy szlem do klasy, spotkalem Rin i jej przyjaciolke.

- Hejka Rin! - zaskoczylem ja od tylu.

Rin lekko podskoczyla ze strachu i przy tym slodko pisnela.

- L-Len... - odwrocila sie.

- To ty jestes tym nowym? - zapytala mnie jej jasno zielonowlosa przyjaciolka.

Kiwnalem glowa a zielonowlosa powiedziala od razu "Ale jestes piekny i slodki~!"

- Miku, to nie grzeczne... - westchnela Rin. - Przepraszam za nia, jest troche... dziwna.

- Ja? Dziwna? No co ty~...

- Jestem przyzwyczajony to takich tekstow... - westchnalem.

- Widac~ - powiedziala Miku idac do sali klasy A.

Ta dziewczyna jest zdecydowanie dziwna. Rin szla do naszej klasy, a ja poszlem za nia. Kiedy weszlismy do klasy, cala klasa (z wyjatkami) spojzala na Rin. Ale nie podziwiali jej, tylko wbijali dlugie i ostre igly w jej dusze. To prawdopodobnie bardzo zabolalo Rin, dlatego ze po skierowaniu glowy na ziemie i zacisnieciu dloni, szybkim krokiem poszla do swojej lawki, gdzie usiadla, polozyla glowe na lawce a nastepnie ja otoczyla ramionami.

Schylilem sie do wysokosci jej ucha.

- To te wszystkie wzroki cie tak dobijaja?... - szepnalem.

- Mhm... - mruknela. - Ale jeden semestr przezylam, to inne tez.

Wyprostowalem sie i poglaskalem ja po glowie. Rin podniosla glowe i przestalem ja glaskac, zeby sie do niej usmiechnac i nastepnie usiasc na moim krzesle przy mojej lawce. Kaito odrazu zaczal mi dokuczac.

- No i nie mow ze nie chodzi ci cos po glowie... - sadycznie powiedzial - Z Rin!

- BaKaito... - westchnal Gakupo.

- Zgadzam sie z Gakup'em. - powiedzialem. - To biedzie nowa ksywka Kait'a. BaKaito. [Baka = Glupek po japonsku]

- Wy dwoje... - zacisnal ze zlosci piesci Kaito.

- CISZA! - krzyknela Meiko. - Przepraszam za spoznienie. Zaczynamy lekcje matmy.

I churek "Ech~?" sie wzniosl.

Dzwonek zadzwonil i wszyscy szybko wstali na dluga przerwe. Kiedy wiekszosc uczniow wyszlo, kilka osob zostalo, w tym Rin, ktora grzecznie wkladala dlugopisy do piornika. Zblizylem sie do niej, wzialem byle jakie krzeslo i przesunalem je do biurka Rin zeby na nim usiasc.

- Hej, Rin, jakbys miala jakis problem... - zaczalem. - ...opowiedz mi o nim, zawsze sprobuje pomoc.

- Dobrze L... Kagamine-kun. - usmiechnela sie.

- Mow mi Len, ja cie nazywam przez imie.

- D-dobrze... Len... - bylo widac lekki rumieniec na twarzy Rin.

- Riiiiiiiin! - bylo slychac piskliwy glos w wejsciu do naszej klasy.

Miku pobiegla do lawki Rin i sie o nia oparla gapiac sie na Rin, ktora byla troche zawstydzona ze Miku pojawila sie przede mna.

- Jak sie ma zakochana para? - zapytala zielonowlosa z blyszczacymi oczami.

- Miku-chan, nie jestesmy para! - zaczerwienila sie Rin. - Ledwo co sie znamy...

Miku zblizyla sie do mnie z zla mina. Minuta ciszy.

- Hej... - zaczela z slodkim glosem zielonooka. - Dlaaaaaczeeeeegoooo nieeeeee? - pisknela rozbijajac mi uszy.

- Auc! Kto mi rozbil wlasnie uszy? - wrzasna Kaito bedac _jeszcze_ w klasie.

- Sorka! - usmiechnela sie slodko do Kait'a.

- Czyzby uwodzicielski usmiech? - zdziwil sie Gakupo.

- Co? Nie, nie! Nie z tym brzydalem! - pomachala reka Miku, odrzucajac Kait'a.

- Wczoraj mowilas co innego... - zasmiala sie Rin.

- Bo go widzialam od tylu! - przeciwstawila sie Miku.

Rin sie zasmiala, bedac troche czerwona. Jak ona slodko sie smieje... mowie to jako przyjaciel, nie wyobrarzac sobie byle co!

- No to sie zrobila paczka szesciu przyjaciol! - wykrzyknela Miku.

- Jestes chyba zla z matematyki, bo jestesmy pieciu... - zasmial sie Kaito.

- Nie, nie! Jest, jeden, ja, dwa, Rin, trzy, Len, cztery, Gakupo, piec, ty, a na koniec Teto-chan!

- Teto-chan? - zdziwili sie chlopaki.

- No jaaaa~! - wyskoczyla czerwonowlosa dziewczyna z dziwnymi kucykami. - Kasane Teto, milo poznac! Uslyszalam moje imie wiec wyskoczylam! Ha ha!

- Ale energiczna... - zauwazylem.

- Jestem przewodniczaca klasy 1A, przewodniczaca klubu muzucznego i klubu pilki noznej dla dziewczyn! I do tego jestem adminem strony nauczycieli na internecie, wiec znam wszystkich z was! - pokazywala wszystkich po kolei palcem.

- Jak to? - zdziwil sie Kaito.

- Mam swoje sprytne sposoby przewodniczacej gazetki szkolnej! - dumnie oznajmila czerwonooka.

- I jeszcze to? - krzyknal Kaito.

- Mam jeszcze zlota karte bibliotekarska! - pokazala lsniaca sie karte.

- Warto sie z nia przyjaznic, warto! - przytulila sie do Teto Miku.

- Zeby sie lepiej poznac, moze sobie troche pogadamy, co? - zaproponowal Gakupo.

- Dobry pomysl. - powiedzielismy razem, Rin i ja.

Miku usiadla sobie na biurku przed Rin, Teto na parapecie (Rin siedziala kolo okna), Kaito usiadl na ziemi a Gakupo wzial sobie krzeslo, i, jak ja, usiadl sobie przy Rin.

- Wiec! - zaczela mowic Teto. - Kasane Teto, 16 lat, lubie chleb francuski, kolor czerwony, romantyzm i wogole wszystko co zwiazane z miloscia, czy to zboczone czy nie! I plotkowac tez umiem! A mikrofon daje Miku.

- E... No wiec... - pomyslala troche Miku. - Hatsune Miku, 16 lat, lubie pory, kolor turkusowy, i uwielbiam byc otoczona przez przyjaciol. Rin-chan?

- No wiec... - zaczerwienila sie Rin. - Kagamine Rin, 16 lat... lubie pomarancze i ich kolor. Lubie od czasu do czasu sobie pospiewac...

W moich oczach pojawil sie blysk : ona moglaby zaspiewac moje piosenki!

- Moja kolej! - wykrzyknal Kaito. - Shion Kaito, lat 16, kocham lody w wszystkich smakach i niebieski. Zawsze jestem tutaj jezeli szukalybyscie...

- Jakiegos zboka... - przerwal mu Gakupo. - Kamui Gakupo, 16 lat, dla mnie, fioletowy jest najlepszy. Bardzo lubie karate i sztuke walki z katana.

- Samurai! - wykrzyknela Teto. - Mam dla ciebie ksywe! No coz... teraz ty, Len!

- Kagamine Len, 16 lat, lubie zolty i banany. Lubie tez kogos ciagle denerwowac kiedy tego kogos lubie.

- Lenny! - wykrzyknela Teto wskazujec mnie.

- Co? - zawstydzilo mnie to.

- Ta tutaj... - kontynuowala wskazujac Miku. - ...to Neek! A Kaito to...

- BaKaito. - powiedzial Gakupo.

- Ha! Ha! - zasmiala sie Teto.

- A ty jestes Lady French. - zasmiala sie Miku.

- Dobre! Chociasz wole Miss Smiley. - zasmiala sie Teto z kolei.

- A imionko dla Rin? - zadbalem o to.

- Hm... - Teto uwaznie przyjrzala sie Rin. - Nie wiem... Sweety?

- Cukierek? - zaczerwienila sie Rin.

- Bo wygladasz slodko jak cukierek z ta twoja niewinna twarzyczka i kokarda na glowie!

- Ah tak? - zrobila sie bardziej czerwona.

- Przyznaje ze jestes slodziutka. - sadycznie sie usmiechnalem.

Spojrzla na mnie i zrobila sie jeszcze bardziej czerwona, taka czerwona jak pomidor. To sprawilo ze sie zasmialem.

- L-Len! - zawstydzila sie Rin.

- Co sie stalo, **Sweety**? - draznilem ja.

- Przetaaaan! - zaczela mnie lekko bic po glowie.

Znosilem to z usmiechem, bo nie bila mnie za mocno, wiec nie bolalo. Wszyscy sie zasmiali i dzwonek przerwal zabawe.

- Pa, Samurai, BaKaito, Lenny, Sweety! - usmiechnela sie Teto wychodzac z naszej klasy.

- Do zobaczenia Rin-chan, przyjaciele! - poszla za Teto Miku.

Ludzie zaczeli wchodzic do klasy i sobie siadac na swoich miejscach. Siadlem na swoim miejscu. Sekine weszla do klasy i stala sie cisza w klasie. Lekcja sie zaczela. Podczas lekcji sie nudzilem i moj wzrok szedl sobie po klasie. Zatrzymal sie na Rin. Sweety naprawde do niej pasuje... jest slodka... i nie tylko : jest piekna, a jej glos jest jak muzyka dla moich uszu. Moj wzrok zeszedl w dol na jej piersi. Nie byly za duze, ani za male... CO JA WYGADUJE? Szybko przenioslem wzrok na tablice, bedac troche przy tym czerwony.

Po lekcji, kiedy wszyscy wyszli, wlaczajac w to Rin, kto mnie zatrzymal. Akita Neru.

- Hej, Len-kun... - zaczela sie do mnie zblizajac.

- Czego? I dlaczego do mnie mowisz przez imie? - schowalem do torby moj piornik.

- Nie moge? - probowala prawdopodobnie byc slodka, co jej nie wyszlo. - Sluchaj Len, moze bys tak zaprzyjaznil sie z... lepszymi osobami... jak ja? - scisnela mowiac to swoje cialo do mojego. - A moze nasza relacja nie bedzie tylko przyjaznia?...

- Akita, przestan. - powiedzialem chlodno odpychajac ja. - Dla mnie, moi przyjaciele sa lepsi od Ciebie.

- To przez ta cholerna Rin? - wybuchla zloscia. - To tylko glupia egoistka ktora ciebie tylko wykozysta, ta dziwka!

- Nie pozwalam Ci tak na nia mowic! - krzyknalem, zly. - Nie znasz jej, wiec dlaczego o niej tak zle mowisz?

- Ona... - powiedziala zdezorientowana.

- Odczep sie od niej, i ode mnie. - wyszlem z klasy.

Wiec, co ja mialem robic? Ah, tak... jesc obiad z Rin. Poszlem za bundykiem szkoly, co bylo dlugie dlatego ze budynek byl wielki. Za liceum zastalem zielony ogrod z terasa gdzie byl stolik ogrodowy, nawet duzy, okraly z siedmioma krzeslami go okrazajacych. Wokol bylo kilka wielkich i dobrze zielonych drzew, okrozane przez lisciaste krzaki i kolorowe kwiaty. Wszystko to oswiecone przez iskry slonca przedostajace sie przez liscie wielkich drzew. Calosc byla jasna, chociaz bardziej w cieniu niz na sloncu. To byl piekny widok.

Na jednym z bialych krzesel siedziala spiaca dziewczyna w bialo-szrym mundurku. Jej blond wlosy swiecily w sloncu, a jej kokarda podmuchiwal co jakis czas lekki wiatr.

Zblizylem sie do tej pieknej dziewczyny. Jej slodka, spiaca twarz wygladala jak twarz aniola, co sprawilo ze sie lekko zarumienilem.

Poglaskalem jej gladkie wlosy i wyszeptalem jej do ucha...

"Rin..."

Mloda dziewczyna zareagowala na moj glos i otworzyla oczy.

- Lenny... - powiedziala zblizajac sie troche do mnie. - Znaczy...! Len! Przepraszam... - obudzila sie calkowicie.

- Mozesz mnie tak nazywac, nie przeszkadza mi to. - usmiechnalem sie siadajac kolo niej.

- Mm... Ah! Twoj obiad! - powiedziala grzebiac w swojej torbie.

Wyciagnela paleczki i mala paczke ktora pachniala bardzo apetycznie. Podala mi ja i otworzylem biala paczuszke. W pudelku byly buletki ryzu z miesem, sushi, i ryz w sosie. Sprobowalem kes wszystkiego, za kazdym razem coraz pyszniejsze.

- Mm~... wyborne! - powiedzialem.

- Ciesze sie ze Ci smakuje... pierwszy raz cos ugotowalam... - zaczerwienila sie.

- Naprawde? Wow... dobrze gotujesz! - usmiechnalem sie.

- Dziekuje...

- Chyba zajelo Ci to cala noc! - zasmialem sie.

- Hm... No bo...

- Nie mow ze... nie spalas zeby to przygotowac...?

- T-tak...

- Oh, stokrotnie dziekuje, nie musialas sie tak wysilac... Czekaj... gdzie twoje jedzenie?

- Eeem... bylam taka przejeta twoim obiadem, ze sobie nie zrobilam...

- Rin... nie mozesz niczego nie jesc...

Spojrzalem na moje jedzenie. Wzialem paleczkami jedna buletke ryzu i unioslem w strone ust Rin. Zaczerwienila sie i spojzala na buletke, nastepnie na mnie.

- Powiedz "Aaa"... - poprosilem.

- Len, ale, to troche... - zaczerwienila sie.

- Nikt nas tutaj nie widzi... po prostu jedz. Nie zjem jezeli ty nie zjesz.

- Ale... ja...

Korzystajac z okazji ze mowi "a", wepchnalem jej jedzenie do ust. Rin przelknela jedzenie.

- Len! - byla cala czerwona.

- Biedziemy sie zmieniac, raz ja, raz ty, dobrze? - usmiechnalem sie jak najbardziej przekonujaca moglem.

- ...O-okej...

Wydawala sie nawet szczesliwa kiedy podawalem jej jedzenie. Po zjedzeniu dobrego obiadu, zastalo nam jeszcze duzo czasu, wiec postanowilem z nia porozmawiac.

- Rin, jaka jest twoja rodzina? - zapytalem.

Jej twarz smutniala.

- Moja rodzina krwi nie za bardzo sie mna przejmuje... Moja mama jest dekoratorka wnetrz, duzo podruzuje, tak samo jak tato, ktory jest buisnessmanem. Nie zwracaja na mnie uwagi... Jako rodzine uwazam Haku i Ruko, moje sluzace, a Miku jest dla mnie jak siostra. Moich rodzicow... ciagle nie ma w domu... nigdy mnie nie przytulili kiedy plakalam... czy nawet nie mowili mi "kocham cie"... Zadnej czulosci... bylam samotna... Haku... Ruko... one ciagle musialy pracowac dla rodzicow... nie mialy dla mnie czasu, tak samo jak tata czy mama...

Jej oczy prawie plakaly. No coz, pewnie czula wielki bol opowiadajac mi to. Przytulilem ja.

- L-Len?

- Przepraszam za zaczecie tematu, widze ze nie za bardzo lubisz o tym mowic...

- A-ale... to nic!... Tylko ze... jestes pierwsza osoba ktora mnie przytula...

- A Haku? Ruko? Miku?

- N-nie... nie chcialy mnie przytulac... t-tak mysle... lub sie nie odwazyly...

- Aha... - oddalilem sie od niej.

- To moze troche glupio zabzmiec, ale... dziekuje za ta chwile... - zaczerwinila sie.

- Alez nie ma za co! - usmiechnalem sie.

- A co z twoja rodzina? - zapytala.

- Nie ma o czym mowic! - zasmialem sie. - Rodzice wzieli rozwod piec lat temu, od tego ojciec zaczal pic, a matka dobrze zarabiala w swojej firmie. Matka nie pozwolila mi mieszkac z ojcem, ale jak ona duzo sie przemieszcza i nie ma stalego domu, wiec nie dawno postanowila ze jestem na tyle dorosly zeby mieszkac sam. Co tydzien przysyla mi duza kwote pieniedzy.

- Czyli ze przez te kilka lat podrozowales z mama? - zapytala sie zaciekawiona.

Kiwnalem pozytywnie glowa.

- Nie czujesz sie rozbity z powodu rozstania rodzicow?...

- Wiesz, w pierwszych miesiacach bylem naprawde robity, smutny, samotny, brakowalo mi taty, ale teraz jest okej.

- A w domu nie jestes troche samotny?...

- Nie mysle za duzo o tym ze jestem sam w domu, mi to tak naprawde nie przeszkadza, dla mnie to nawet dobrze ze nikt mi przeszkadza w graniu na moich konsolach!

- Naprawde Ci to nie przeszkadza?... Bo ja... zle sie z tym czuje...

- Narazie nie, sam jestem przez tydzien, a potem napewno **ktos **sie do mnie przeprowadzi.

- K-ktos? Kto?

- Ha, ha~! Tajemnica...

Zasmiala sie.

* * *

**Po raz pierwszy w zyciu napisalam caly rozdzial z glowy chlopaka QwQ Jesteeemmmmm taaaaaaaaaka szczesliwa~ Sorka za bledy ortograficzne.**


End file.
